Often overlooked in the comprehensive treatment efforts of the University of Maryland Alcoholism Treatment Center are the children of alcoholics. Overwhelming evidence has been presented that these children present severe difficulties in coping with the adjusting to the problems of everyday life as seen in their sociological, psychological, and scholastic patterns of adjustment. Of equal importance is the fact that not only do the children from the alcoholic home experience adjustment difficulties during their developing years, they are much more likely to grow up into adults with problems of alcoholism, drug abuse, suicide, other psychopathology and criminality. Thus, the self-destructive life style of the alcoholic effects not only himself, but all of those around him and no serious attempt to combat alcoholism can take place without including the family members. The objectives of the present project are four (4) fold. First: to identify and reach the child of the alcoholic family. Second: to conduct an indepth evaluation of the physical, social and psychological background of the child. Third: to provide comprehensive therapeutic alternatives for the child and his or her family. These will include opportunities for conjoint family therapy, peer group therapy, individual therapy as well as numerous referral services for the alcoholic and other members of the family. Fourth: to collect, evaluate, and document the essential physical, psychological, and sociological data on these high risk potential alcoholics of the future. These efforts are viewed as essential in the contemporary treatment of the alcoholism problem by providing early detection and preventative measures for the potential alcoholic of the future. The value of the comprehensive collection of vital data on the child and his family for the eventual understanding of the etiology of alcoholism is inestimatable.